Pirates of the Caribbean: Fountain of Youth
by Lilagirl
Summary: The fourth installment of my POTC series xD Lily Turner and her son embark on the quest to find her family once more. Jack embarks on the same quest with his daughter. They both know the Fountain of Youth, may be their last hope. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Well here's the first chapter xD should be interesting as my imagination is getting a bit broader.

I wanna thank everyone who supported me and kept reviewing my series so far -hugs- you guys are the best.

* * *

_"What's your name dear?" Eveline Jermane__ asked kindly. Lily looked at her for a moment then looked down at the chest. "Lilianna Turner. My husband was killed in a shipwreck, I was the only one who got to a life boat in time."_

_"What's in the chest, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"His heart."_

* * *

_Lily walked into the Jermane's guest quarters sullenly. She expected no one to be on this island, she wanted to be alone for a while but she felt grateful that these people were taking her in. Even as strange as she was they accepted her and allowed her into their home. Which was a very lovely house indeed. She glanced around at the beige wall color with her nose crinkled but it wasn't as if they would have their house painted like the inside of a ship hull._

_Sighing she flopped down onto the bed and held the chest close. She could hear it's beating but it brought no comfort. She was officially alone in the world, for the first time in her life. She didn't have her father, mother, brother, friends or husband. Just her and she had to rely on herself to survive._

_She figured she wouldn't stay on the island very long. She'd take the next ship out and find Jack._

* * *

_A few months later Lily walked along the brick path beside the market place to find the doctors office. She was viewed as a local now and was accepted by the community. It felt gratifying to know that people accepted her, though every day she gazed out to the ocean with a heavy heart. Ships sailed in and out but none of them would take her._

_"Ah Miss Turner, wonderful to see you." Doctor Phillip smiled at her as she walked into his office for her check up. She hadn't had one in so long she forgot what it was she was supposed to do. Doctor Phillip was a kind man though, old in years but youthful in spirit. He had been one of the first to help her find her way around town._

* * *

_"My dear I have some concerning news." Doctor Phillip spoke after her checkup was complete. She sat on the stool and waited for him to continue. "It seems...you're pregnant."_

_Lily almost fell off the stool in shock. Pregnant? How? When? Of course all those questions she answered by thinking of the day Will left but she was numb with surprise. "With a baby?"_

_"Yes. Congratulations." Doctor Phillip was smiling again, somewhat amused by her reaction. She quickly thanked him, payed for the trip and walked stiffly to the Jermane's house to tell them the news. Both of them were happy for her and Eveline admitted she was jealous. She and her husband, David, had been trying for a few years. Lily felt excited but at the same time distraught._

_No way could she raise a child on a ship, a pirate ship none the less. She couldn't join Jack while she was pregnant and certainly not when she had a young child to watch after. She'd have to stay on land, at least until the child was able bodied enough to go to sea with her._

* * *

_"Miss Turner, you're looking lovely today."_

_Five months and two days later she was in the doctors office again. This time she was giving birth. Pain shot through her entire body as Doctor Phillip and a few midwives began the procedure of taking the baby out of her womb. Eveline was beside her, holding her hand while muttering comforting words that Lily found weren't very comforting at all._

_All she wanted was to get the baby out. She huffed, puffed and pushed until finally she heard a small cry, and almost passed out from the relief she was feeling. She was sweaty and sticky but she had never felt so alive. She had given life to something, her own child._

_"Congratulations Lily, it's a boy." Eveline smiled. Lily smiled back weakly. Once the midwives were done cleaning off the baby and cleaning Lily off, one of them handed Lily her new son. He looked pink and small and oh so beautiful. In fact Lily didn't think she'd ever seen anything more beautiful then her son. "Welcome to the world, John Teague Turner." Tears fell down her cheeks as John opened his eyes and cooed at her._

* * *

_"Momma what's this?" Four year old John Teague Turner held up Lily's sword, still in it's sheath, and looked at her questioningly. His normal brown hair was disheveled from his bath and his dark eyes were boring into his mothers eyes. Lily smiled warmly and took the sword from him. He was to young to learn of her past and his own future so she told him it was not a toy, it was hers and he wasn't to touch it again. He looked un-convinced. "Is it a sword?"_

_"How did you know that?"_

_"Mister David showed me his yesterday, said it protects him from nasty pirates."_

_In her heart she was broken. Her son thought pirates were evil, just like the rest of the world. In her mind however she knew she had to keep up that charade until he was older, until he was ready to hear what she had to tell him. She put him to bed and watched out the window as the ocean became dark, along with the sky. Had it been the old days she'd be up in the crows nest of the Pearl, watching out to the horizon for any dangers._

_She could almost feel the touch of cold night air that came off of the sea, she could taste the air that was so crisp and clear up in the clouds, she could feel the wood of the crows nest beneath her. The sensation passed as John called for her to tell him a bed time story. A lone tear fell down her cheek but she brushed it off and stood up to tell her son a story of the infamous Jack Sparrow._

* * *

_Elizabeth Sparrow sat at her desk, looking at her charts in concentration. Her husband, Jack Sparrow, was out on deck. He was probably ordering the crew around or steering the helm of their adopted ship, the Dragoness. Her personal ship that she had rights to own by being Pirate King. With a sigh she pushed away the charts and sipped some rum, brushing her golden hair out of her eyes while doing so._

_Her daughter, Cynthia, was sleeping in her hammock. Her golden hair was tied up in a messy ponytail that was held together with her fathers red bandanna, something he never gave up unless it was to his daughter or wife. Elizabeth smiled and pushed the covers a little higher, to cover her three year olds neck._

_For a moment she wondered why she was taking a child out to sea, then she regained her senses and remembered that they were looking for Lily. Both Sparrows missed her, especially Jack. He had become convinced that she was in trouble when she didn't show up for four years. Elizabeth often reminded him that the world was a large place and maybe she had found a home somewhere on land but he never listened._

_When the time came that they'd find Lily, Elizabeth would first hug her then throttle her for making Jack worry so much. He had nightmares a lot about her and it kept him up, which made him irritable, which in turn made Elizabeth irritable._

_"Any luck luv?" Jack's voice slurred from behind her._

_"Not yet. I doubt she's on the ocean Jack."_

_"Nonsense. If I know me sister, and I do, she'll be out at sea causing all the problems she can. Tha' means we got to find her before she can get caught by any of those damn navy men that are running about."_

* * *

_When John turned nine Lily figured it was time for her to tell him everything. He was getting older and he needed to know about his father and his heritage, seeing as how Will would come home in a year. She thought it would be cruel to keep him from knowing it._

_Once she got finished telling him he sort of cocked his head at her and grinned. "I know mum. I met a man the other day in the market place. He's a new person in town. Told me he recognized me from somewhere then he got a really funny look on his face, like he was tasting your cakes-" Lily made a noise of indignation at that but John pressed on. "And he asked me my name. I told it to him and he told me all the things you just told me, only he made them sound more exciting then you did."_

_"What was the man's name?"_

_"James Norrington."_

_All the breath in Lily's lungs was suddenly sucked out, while her vision went a little fuzzy and she suddenly felt herself being acquainted with the floor. John yelped in concern and helped his mother back into her chair, wincing when her hands clamped down on his shoulders. "Are you sure that was his name?" She breathed. He had never seen his mother look so...scared and shocked. He nodded a yes, afraid to speak, and her hands left his shoulders to wrap themselves around her own mid-section._

_"Mamma, what's wrong?" For a seven year old John had a lot of intuition about people, and his mother was scaring him with the way she was looking. Her eyes were frenzied, like a dog he had seen that had gotten rabies, and her shoulders were shaking. When she looked at him he saw her eyes soften and she unwrapped her arms from herself. She didn't answer his question, instead she stood up and walked to the window to watch the ocean. As she normally did when something bothered her._

* * *

_Jack sighed as he took another swig of rum. It had been nine years since he saw his sister. He didn't know whether she was alive or dead, if she was on land or at sea and he didn't know whether or not she was safe. A thought suddenly crossed his mind, he didn't know why he didn't think of it before._

_"Lizzie! I have an idea!" He shouted gleefully. Elizabeth peeked her head into the cabin, holding Cynthia with one arm, and looked at him questioningly. "I don't know why we were so stupid before but it's plainly obvious. We ha' to find the island that we left her on when she went off with the whelp! The whelp is coming back there in a year, which means she'll be there!"_

_"Jack I had some men look there. They said no one had heard of any Lily Sparrow."_

_"Ah, but did they look for Lily Turner?"_

* * *

_Lily marched along the streets, looking for the man who told her son her secrets but couldn't see him anywhere. She couldn't believe he was alive. How was that possible? The only people she knew who came back from the dead were herself, Jack and Barbossa. And all of them had a purpose to serve, which is how they got brought back to life._

_A hand clamped itself around her mouth and waist suddenly, and dragged her into and ally way. Lily bit down on the hand, pulled out a dagger from her boot and turned to slice the man open but almost dropped the dagger when she came face to face with James Norrington, who was smirking down at her. "Lord Lily, did you have to bite me?"_

_She just stared at him, open mouthed, for a moment. Then anger filled her eyes and she smacked him across the arm. "Wha' is the matter with you? You have some nerve to tell my son about my life! And how in the hell are you alive anyhow?"_

_James continued to smirk at her but he took her arm gently and led her back to her house, talking while they walked. "I thought you had told him at first but then he asked about how I knew you. So I told him, I expected he'd already known. He's the blacksmith's son isn't he?" At Lily's affirming nod he frowned for a second but then continued, "As to how i'm alive, your dear husband brought me back. He said I didn't deserve to die the way I did, especially after I told him how I rescued you and Elizabeth."_

_While Lily was trying to digest that James was still alive in the first place she also couldn't help but swell up with pride at the way Will had treated James. She knew he was a kind man but that was above and beyond kindness. "I cried for days after you died." She admitted out of the blue. James smiled down at her, like he knew she did and was waiting for her to admit it. Not wanting him to think he was special she added, "Elizabeth did too."_

_They chatted the rest of the way to her house until James said he had to get back to his ship. Lily was surprised that he owned one, which she expressed out loud causing him to chuckle, and wondered if he'd take her and John to see Jack. She figured John was sea worthy now, she could teach him how to live on a ship now since he was older._

_"I'd be happy to." James stepped a fraction closer to Lily, causing her to step back somewhat. "For the right price." Lily growled at him and James' smile grew slyer. He stepped closer to her, she stepped back, until she was pressed against the wall, his hands on either side of her. "What do you want?" Lily huffed. Warmth against her lips answered her question. James was kissing her, long and hard. She couldn't help but respond but pulled away when she remembered Will._

_"James i'm a married woman." She snapped weakly. _

_"Pirate." James' hot breath against her face made her knees weak but she held her ground, eyes blazing into his angrily. This seemed to egg him on slightly as he removed his hands from either side of her and placed them on her waist. Her desire was over-coming her senses as he kissed her neck, lightly sucking on the skin, and she moaned quietly. Partly because she knew she was betraying Will and partly because she was starting to like what James was doing._

_To end whatever feelings she was having she pushed him away for a minute then slammed her lips into his, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. He felt so nice, so warm and so inviting that she almost stayed in the embrace longer but she broke away and backed away from him. They were both breathing heavily but they didn't notice. They were watching each other carefully, Lily to see if he was going to try again and James to see if she enjoyed what just happened._

_"James-" Lily began but stopped when she realized his name came out as more of a moan. She cleared her throat then tried again. "James, I can't. I'm married to Will and I love him. Now if you don't mind I have to make my son lunch, i'd apriciate it if you left."_

_James stared into her eyes while he bowed slightly, as if mocking her, then walked out with a sigh. Once he was gone Lily grabbed a fan and starting fanning herself to rid herself of the heat she was feeling. It was only natural that she'd get all these emotions again, it had been almost nine years since she had felt affection like that. Never the less she promised herself she wouldn't give in again. She had promised Will and she loved him, she wouldn't betray him._

* * *

_Jack watching the compass turn to the east happily. They were on course to the island that Jack last saw Lily on and he was determined that they'd find something of her, if not her herself. Grinning he put one of the men in charge of the helm while he went up to the crows nest._

_While he was sitting up there he thought of how he had changed in the last nine years. Last time Lily had seen him he was the captain of the Black Pearl, now he was the captain of the Dragoness. He had stolen the Pearl back a few times but Barbossa always seemed to steal it again after that. He'd focus on getting the Pearl again after they got Lily back._

_"Drink up me hearties yo ho." He muttered with a smile, taking a swig from his bottle._

* * *

Mmhmm, this is the first chapter. Basically it's everything that's gone on since we last left the Sparrows. I have a feeling i'm going to get chewed at for not showing Lizzie and Jack's wedding and the birth of Cynthia though xD

Don't expect anything new any time soon though x) i'm taking a break for a bit. Think of this as like a teaser for what's going to happen.

R&R please  
\/


	2. Chapter 2

After a long break I suppose I can take pity on all of you and give you another chapter xD

**Disclaimer:** I'm gonna start adding these, don't know why but I don't really want to get sued xD POTC and all it's characters don't belong to me! Evy, David, Lily, John, the town, Dr.Phillips and Cynthia on the other hand do belong to me. So don't use them without the express written consent of Major League Baseball :D

* * *

"Why are they looking for us?" Lily asked James frantically, stuffing clothes into a bag. Her hair was harried, pulled into a messy ponytail, and her night dress was hanging off her shoulder. James had paid a late night visit, rather hurriedly, to tell her the Navy was on the island and was looking for her and John. He told her he would take her on his ship, anywhere she wanted to hide.

"I don't know Lily! I didn't stop to ask questions." James replied, looking more and more harassed. He looked back around the corner of the doorway to see John still getting all of his things. Lily grabbed her robe, pulled it around her body and put some boots on. She didn't have time to put clothes on, not like anyone would care anyway.

A sudden knock on the door alerted them both. Lily grabbed her sword off the bed and rushed to John's room, while James crept to the window to see who it was. "It's some man and woman, they look worried. Friends of yours?"

"Aye, let them in." James opened the door carefully and Eveline and David came running in. Eveline looked at James with confusion for a minute but then looked around for Lily. Lily emerged from John's room, keeping John behind her, and ran up to hug her. "Eveline what are you doing here?"

"The Navy's been looking for you! We were worried that you might have done something wrong! Why _are_ they looking for you?"

Lily's mind was working overtime for an excuse, until she figured she was leaving so she might as well tell the truth while she could. She released Eveline and lifted the sleeve of her arm to unwrap the cloth she always had covering it. Eveline gasped, David yelped, and she was sure she heard James slapped his hand against his forehead in the background. Pushing the sleeve up more she revealed her Sparrow tattoo, which sent everyone in another gasping/hitting against forehead fit.

"Y-You're...Lily Sparrow?" Eveline gasped with wide eyes. Lily was sad to see fear in the once kind and gentle eyes. She nodded forlornly and sighed, "Aye. The Navy I guess heard something that i'd be here and now they've come to hang me. I'm leaving to find my brother and the pirate court, they'll protect me and my son."

John caught a glimpse of her tattoo and P and grinned. "Mama when can I get those?"

"Never! You poor child, being raised in the company of a pirate." David spat. Lily was alarmed to see anger and disgust in his eyes. He took a step toward her and she reacted by putting her sword in front of her for protection. He stopped short and glared at her but said nothing more. Feeling it was reasonably safe Lily took her eyes off of him and put them on Eveline, who was chewing a nail nervously. "I'm sorry Evy. I'd have told you sooner but..."

"I understand." Eveline interrupted. "It's alright. I've known you for nine years and you haven't shown any hostility toward me or my husband. If you were a pirate I do not condemn you for it."

Quite suddenly James took Lily's arm and started rushing down the hall, toward the back door, while also dragging John. It had seemed the Navy had found them when a second later Lily heard a pounding on the door. She prayed Eveline and David wouldn't betray them as James led them out the back door and down the path, toward the harbor. Lily had made a stone path leading that way years ago, in case she ever had to make a quick get-a-way.

They ran along the path until Lily felt John weakening so she picked him up, without losing stride, and kept along. James had a hold of her elbow while they ran, stopping occasionally to peak around corners, until they came across the port. Lily was faced with a ship that looked much like the Pearl except that it lacked the splendor and appeal that the Peal had. And it was not black.

James hurried them aboard and starting shouting orders to people who Lily thought were dead, who had actually been asleep. Lily looked over her shoulder and gasped at the sight of the Navy running down the very hill they had just come down. "James!"

"Raise the board! Weigh anchor! Get this ship moving now or i'll shoot every one of you!" James shouted, pulling out his pistol and pushing Lily and John behind him. The Navy halted at the docks and Lily saw them load their guns. She shrieked when she was pulled to the ground, John was pulled from her and layed beside her by another pirate, who winked and grinned when she looked up at him.

The ship was finally moving but not before Lily heard gun fire and saw things exploding on deck, including people. She shielded John's eyes from it and closed her eyes herself. Nine years without seeing that kind of carnage and now suddenly it was being forced upon her again. She didn't know how to handle it. _You're a pathetic pirate._ A cynical voice whispered in her mind. _Jack would be disgusted if he saw ye right now. What kind of pirate are you?_

It forced her to open her eyes. She was a pirate. She was a Sparrow for heavens sake, she could take a few people dying in front of her. She had seen people die a thousand times over. Including the man who was currently at the helm. If Jack saw her then, cowering at a few men in red coats and shielding herself from death he'd be disgusted, as she should be at herself.

"Mama is the fighting over?" John's voice drifted up to her ears and she realized indeed the fight was over and released her son from her grip to stand up. Once on her feet she saw the ocean, and the horizon. She could smell the air that had come off the ocean. Tears almost escaped at the reunion. Beside her John was looking at the ocean eagerly, he had never been on the open ocean before. "Mom smell the air, it smells so good."

"I know John. It does, doesn't it?"

"Lily-" Lily jumped at hearing James' voice so close behind her and turned to see him directly in front of her. "-allow me to show you to your cabin." He grinned and held out his arm. She took it with a snort, took John's hand and allowed herself to be led down below. Her nose was filled with a mixture of rum, sea air and wet wood for a while but she hardly minded. It was putting her back into her old self again.

"James take John to the cabin." She said slipping her arm out of James' grasp. "I'll be up top if you need me." James nodded, understanding that she needed some time, and distracted John with a story. Lily swore she heard him mention her but her mind was focused on getting up to the crow's nest. With a frown she looked down at her night dress then looked back at the roping.

Her bag of clothes was placed in front of her suddenly, by the man who winked at her when she looked up at him earlier. He reminded her of Gibbs, he was slightly balding and a little large with a kind smile. She caught a glimpse of a large scar across his chest and wondered how he got it. "Pleasure to meet you ma'm. The name's Nathan."

"Are you first mate?"

"Aye, get dressed. The men ain't what you call curtious when it comes to women, 'specially women with night dresses on."

He had a point. She changed into a blouse and pants while he stood in front of her, back turned, shielding her from the eyes of the crew. Once dressed she thanked him and starting climbing the roping once more. It felt like a weight was lifted from her heart when she sat in the crow's nest, looking out to the horizon. The air was blowing around her face, sending the aroma of the sea back into her senses.

Tears leaked out her eyes as she watched seagulls fly by and the waves crash against the ship. It all seemed to welcome her back with open arms, as it were, and she was only to happy to embrace it. Lily held her arms out to her sides and felt the wind crash against her body. It rocked her backwards slightly but she remembered her sea legs and stood her ground.

Almost as soon as she sat down to take a nap she heard somebody calling her name. Looking down on deck she spotted Nathan, holding a bottle of rum up in an invitation. Lily grinned as he roped it into a piece of the rigging and hauled it up to her. She called down her thanks before popping open the bottle and taking a swig. A familiar feeling of burning was sent down her throat but after a couple swigs it started to taste much better. Much more familiar.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." She muttered. It took all of about ten minutes for her to fall asleep, with the sound of waves crashing against the ship.

* * *

"The Navy's definitely been here. Long since gone but they were 'ere." Gibbs snorted. Him and Jack had gotten off the ship first to look around, make sure no one was there who would cause problems for them, and they heard some talk about the Navy being there for a fugitive. Elizabeth came off the ship with Cynthia after they were sure it was safe enough for them.

Beside him Jack nodded in agreement. "Don't sound like they found anyone either."

Elizabeth glanced around sullenly. Lily was probably long gone, like the Navy. If the Navy had come here to capture her then she would have run and they had no idea where she'd run to. Jack didn't want to admit that fact though, so Elizabeth was the one to voice her thoughts. Gibbs agreed but Jack kept looking around. It seemed he didn't want to believe it until he saw it for himself.

"Mum, what are we doin' here?" Cynthia complained from beside Elizabeth. She was sitting on one of the docking poles with her arms crossed. "If the Navy's around, shouldn't we be gettin' goin'?"

"We're here to find yer aunt remember?" Jack replied. "And we're not leavin' until we find 'er."

With reluctance they all moved further into town, Jack kept his arm around Elizabeth's waist to keep them looking non hostile, and found out nothing of interest. Only that the Navy had ran-sacked and burned down the fugitive's house then left, with no fugitives. No one would mention who the fugitives were either, it seemed the community was to embarrassed to say anything.

"Excuse me, are you looking for information about what happened last week?" A balding man in a white overcoat stopped them suddenly. When they confirmed what he asked he shifted his gaze around before shuffling them all into his office. Apparently a doctors office. "My name is Phillip, i'm the resident doctor on this island. You're looking to find out about Lily Turner correct?"

"Aye, whaddya know?"

Doctor Phillip proceeded to explain Lily's history on the island, effectively shocking everyone when he mentioned her son and his birth, about the people she stayed with and finally the night she disappeared. "I was walking out of my office to lock up for the night when I noticed the British soldiers everywhere. It surprised me slightly but I didn't think anything of it. As I walked further along to my house I saw three people running towards the docks, a man, a woman and a child. Of course I recognized Lily and John but I didn't recognize the man. After seeing the Navy run after them I automatically assumed she was the person they were after, either that or the man was."

"What did the man look like?" Elizabeth asked after a few minutes of silence. Jack was wondering the same thing but he was still reeling from the shock of Lily having a child.

"Tall, lean man with brown hair. He had one of those old admiral uniforms on, you know the old ones from a decade ago, and a sword strapped to his waist but i'd only ever seen him in town a couple times. Kept to himself mostly. Said his name was James."

The three adults in the room stiffened visibly at the name. "James...Norrington?" Gibbs asked disbelievingly.

"Yes I think that was his name. Though I can't be one hundred percent sure."

After thanking him, and asking where it was Lily lived, they left the office feeling all manner of things. Jack looked out to the sea and sighed, something he was getting accustomed to doing lately. He felt someone take his hand to lead him back to the ship but he hesitated. "I wan' to go look at 'er house."

"But Jack it's not there anymore, the Navy burned it down."

"I don' care Lizzie. I need to see where she's been livin' the past nine years."

It took some time but they trudged up the hill to find a smoldering ruin that looked like it was once a house. There were still some parts of the house in tact but the Navy did a good job on making sure nothing on the inside survived.

"Mama, Papa! Look at this." Cynthia shouted from behind the smoldering pile. All three adults came to look and saw Cynthia pointing downwards, at a hole in the ground. Jack bent down to get a better view and was absolutely flabbergasted to hear a faint _thump thump_. _No, Lily wouldn' be stupid enough to leave it in a hole in the ground for everyone to see..._

Gibbs volunteered to try and drag whatever it was down there out but Jack declined his help. If anyone was going to pull that whelps heart out of the ground it'd be Jack Sparrow. Grunting he tried to reach the chest, stretching his arm further then he thought he could stretch it. At last he felt something metal, but that was strange. The chest didn't feel of metal last time, at least not this kind of metal.

The _thump thump_ he heard had now changed to _tick tock_, and he knew what was going to happen. In a panic he snatched his hand out, grabbed Cynthia and Elizabeth and started running down the hill, yelling all the way for everyone to get down. Gibbs followed, not sure who Jack was talking to but that became clear when he saw people of the town who followed them running away.

As soon as they hid behind a building a very loud and very large explosion occurred, shattering the glass of the town's windows and creating a very massive earthquake.

"Bugger I hate the Navy." Jack grumbled to himself, aware that his family might have gone slightly and temporarily deaf from the blast.

* * *

I do apologize again for the wait. I'm just getting back into the spirit of POTC so I should update again soon. I'm not making any promises though! Sorry ):

Press the button  
\/


	3. Chapter 3

Kay, well after...a few months of being grounded, i'm finally treating you all to another chapter...please don't chew me out for not updating :x I gots good reasons. I have a few chapters that i've written out on paper, though, so it's all good!

Please review nicely! -shields myself from possible angry people- I promise this chapter will have an abundance of Jack and Lizzie! We might even get a flashback of Jack and Lizzie's marriage later on, in a later chapter -wink- If you're nice!

* * *

Elizabeth frowned as she nursed a cut on her arm. _Bloody naval bastards, they're damn lucky that explosion didn't hurt Cynthia or i'd kill the lot of them. _Jack and Gibbs had come away un-scathed as well, she was just the unlucky one to suffer a shard of glass flying by her arm. And what was even better was; they still hadn't found Lily. Making the whole trip to that island pointless.

Her eyes shifted to where Jack slept, snoring loudly while he did so. He was so worried, so torn up inside about the whereabouts of his sister. It made her sad to know she couldn't do anything to help him...or could she? And idea struck her suddenly. It was risky but it might help.

Jack stirred slightly at hearing his wife dash out of their cabin. Shrugging he looked at Cynthia, who was also asleep and safe, then fell back asleep.

* * *

Days later he stood at the helm, still contemplating where to look for his sister. The rational part of his being told him; if she wanted to be found, she would find him. The paternal side of him argued that she might not know what she wanted with the bloody, un-dead, eunuch around her for so long. He ruled out the Shipwreck Cove as an option, she wouldn't step foot there with a child, as was their old house in England. She would rather give up Will's heart then step foot there again. Tortuga was an attractive option, though he had to remember the child again.

In all his thoughts he failed to notice Elizabeth coming to stand next to him. She saw his eyes glazed over and knew he was thinking. Best not disturb him while he was thinking. Cynthia, however, pranced up to the helm and tugged on his pants. Both parents looked down at her questioningly. "Uncle Gibbs told me to tell ye both that we're comin' upon a ship. Looks to be other pirates."

"Finally." Elizabeth grumbled to herself, walking down to the deck, with Cynthia in tow. Jack watched them, confused as ever. Why was Lizzie waiting for another pirate ship? Scratch that, _who _were the pirates she was waiting for? He whipped out his spyglass and took a look. Definitely pirates. Couldn't see who though. With a grimace he knew he'd have to wait to see who they were.

Within a few minutes he had his answer, as dreadful as it was.

"Uncle Hector!" In a flash Cynthia broke from her mothers grip and flew into Barbossa's arms. Barbossa grimaced with Jack, they both disliked when she called him that. "What'd ya get me?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. Jack the Monkey jumped onto her shoulder after a moment and held up a mini marble sparrow. Jack scowled at it.

"Better yet, what are ye doin' here?" Jack huffed. It made him a might twitchy with Barbossa on board. Though he did enjoy having the _Pearl_ so close. She looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her, age did not wither her.

"Ask yer bloody wife. She asked me to come, when I refused she pulled bloody rank on me."

They all turned to see Elizabeth standing on the stairs with a grin on her face. Jack raised his eyebrow slightly but he trusted her. He didn't even notice she left before. Probably to stow away any...treasures, they might have. "Ah, welcome Barbossa. I have a job I need you to do."

"And what might that be?"

"I need you to help us find Lily."

..._what?!_

* * *

Lily was adjusting to life at sea, again, quite well. She remembered how to do everything in less then a day, thus making her less useless then she originally thought she'd be. It was strange to feel like she wouldn't belong at sea again, it was a feeling she never thought she'd experience. The sea was where she knew she belonged, yet in the back of her mind she still questioned what she was doing.

With a huff she stalked out of her cabin to find her son. He was adjusting quite well too as it happened. He was always asking questions about the sea, about being a pirate, about what end of a sword to use. Of course she'd never let him hold a sword until he was older but she did teach him the basics of swordplay, just in case. Just like her father did for her...

"Mama! Watch what Mr. James taught me!" She looked up to see John holding the wheel steady, a determined look on his face. It was a sight worth smiling at. Lily watched as John's face flooded with pride and wonder as he saw his mother's smile. She knew he wanted to prove he could live on a ship more then anything. Strange for a nine year old but was she any different at that age? Was Jack?

With a pang in her heart, she realized that was the first time she'd thought of Jack since she boarded this ship. He was always there in the back of her mind, and in the locket around her neck, but she hadn't stopped to think about him for a while. She wondered how he was, how was Lizzie, how was the _Pearl_? With a shock she realized she even wondered how Barbossa was. She sighed and saw John's face fall slightly. Oh dear, she shouldn't let him see how sad she was. He was so proud of himself.

"Lily, could I speak to you for a moment?" James asked when she stepped up to the helm. Lily nodded, kissed John on the top of the head to show how proud she was, and followed him into his cabin. James didn't forget to tell Nathan to take over steering. Once inside Lily sat on a chair and leaned back, arms behind her head in a relaxed position. "Yes James?"

James fidgeted for a moment before answering. "I was wondering if you had yourself a heading yet..."

Lily's eyebrow's shot up. A heading? Then she remembered him telling her he'd take her wherever she needed, or wanted, to go. Where did she want to go? The first image that popped into her head was Jack. She wanted to find Jack. She nodded to herself, making James question her sanity slightly, and began listing possible places for him to be. Shipwreck Cove? No, even with Lizzie being king Jack wouldn't stick around there. Tortuga? Possibly, he'd have to re-supply there sometime anyway. A cough from James interrupted her thinking. "Lily? Do we have a heading?"

"Aye, port in Tortuga. I want to find Jack."

John grinned from outside the door. Finally, he'd get to meet his legend of an Uncle. And possibly he'd learn more about his father from him...

* * *

Ok I know this chapter is really short but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it xD at least it's another chapter right? And I did put in a large portion of Jack/Lizzie, just like I promised. Plus, hooray, Barbossa is back!

I swear the plot, meaning the Fountain of Youth, will come into focus soon. And I also promise the next chapter will be longer, significantly longer.

R&R to keep me happy?  
\/


	4. Chapter 4

The creative juices are flowing into me! Hooray! I may have hope for myself after all! And all I had to do was re-read my Pirates series, like, a dozen times. Then read other people's stories. And of course watch the 2nd potc movie, which always puts me in a Sparrabeth mood, thus also putting me into a Willy mood. Lawl, Willy xD

This chapter shall be longer, I swear it! And it shall have...dun dun dun...Jack and Lizzie's wedding flashback! -triumphant music in the background- Sorry for spoiling some of the chapter, but you never know what may accompany it ;D

Btw, for the purpose of this story Jack's compass...er...it doesn't want to make an appearance yet...mostly cause I forgot about it. Would make finding Lily a lot easier, aye?

* * *

Jack was not in a pleasant mood. Barbossa, not only, sailed off with his ship but he also was in charge of finding Lily? The bloody idiot couldn't be trusted with that! Yet Elizabeth was putting her faith in him. It was almost an act of betrayal that she would trust in Barbossa. He ignored the fact that Barbossa didn't want to do it in the first place.

He saw Cynthia playing with her new sparrow and scowled even more. He disliked that Cynthia enjoyed dear ol' Hector's company. He disliked even more that Barbossa spoiled his adopted niece. Not that she didn't deserve spoiling, Jack just wished she'd get spoiled by someone less...Barbossa-ish. Like himself, or Lizzie. Didn't they spoil her enough by themselves?

"Jack, are you upset?" Elizabeth asked from above him. She was perched on one of the masting, gazing down at him with apologetic eyes. They both knew he wasn't going to stay angry at her, if he was even angry at all. Neither of them could stay angry at the other for very long. "No luv, i'm not upset at ye."

Elizabeth swung down came around to his side. He slid an arm around her waist and kissed her. When they pulled back he grinned, "Can't stay mad at ye Liz."

"Love you Jack." She pecked him on the lips, then left to start Cynthia's fencing lesson. Jack watched her go with a tender look in his eyes. "Love ye too Lizzie." Vaguely, he remembered the first time he ever told her he loved her. Interestingly enough, that was the day he fell from the noble bachelor ranks of man.

_He had to plan it perfectly. He practically stalked her every move that day, waiting for her to be in the perfect position. Finally, just as the sun was setting, Elizabeth sat down on the stairs and looked out to sea. Jack wondered if this was karma..._

_Sliding up to her he noticed her giving him a frosty glance. Briefly he wondered why she was angry but went on with his plan nevertheless. "'Ello Lizzie, you seem...troubled."_

_Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him but remained silent. That didn't deter Jack either, he loved when her eyes were narrowed at him. Much more fun. He put an arm around her shoulders and looked out to sea with her. He felt her fighting to shrug him off and grinned. "Lizzie, may I ask you something dearie?"_

_"Not unless I can ask you something first."_

_Innocent enough, he supposed. "Deal, what's on yer mind luv?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_Jack felt his jaw drop slightly. Not the kind of question he expected, but he had an answer for it all the same. "Do ye love me?"_

_"Yes Jack, I do."_

_He saw tears in her eyes and hastily decided it was time for his plan. Removing the arm around her he moved in front of her, kneeling and leaning into her. Elizabeth looked surprised, an emotion he could handle. "Lizzie, I love ye more then anything else in the world...'cept maybe me sister but that's a different sort of love. I'd be the happiest pirate in the world if ye answer yes to this; will ye marry me?"_

_Now it was Elizabeth's turn to gape. She obviously wasn't hearing right, did he just ask her to marry him? As in, be his wife? Her heart soared at the idea, as it had been for the past five bloody months, but she never thought he'd actually ask her. She couldn't mistake the obvious seriousness in his eyes though. They bore into her, waiting for an answer, and all she could do was nod, mouth still open. Jack grinned madly and took advantage of that._

_After a few moments of kissing he pulled away and stood them both up. "Attention crew! All hands on deck!"_

_"Jack what are-"_

_"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs cut off Elizabeth as he made his way over to them. The crew assembled along the deck, all looking at one another in a confused manner. Elizabeth could hardly believe it. He was planning on marrying them right now! While the idea had some appeal, especially the part about being his wife as soon as possible, she was sort of hoping for a traditional wedding. She knew he would rather go back to Davy Jones locker before having anything to do with a traditional wedding, except maybe for the rum part, but couldn't he at least let her change into some sort of wedding dress?_

_"Lizzie and I would like to invite ye all to our wedding! Of course you'll be the only ones at said wedding but we can make a spectacle of it I suppose. Gibbs," Gibbs straitened with an amused look on his face, "You'll be me best mate-er, man. Which one of you scallywags volunteer's to be Lizzie's bridesmaid?"_

_Every member of the crew pointed to the other one. Jack huffed but picked out the most womany looking man in the bunch, a poor pirate by the name of Bob. Elizabeth snickered as Bob moved to stand behind her with a miserable looking mood. She took no offense, it was probably degrading to the poor man. While Jack was telling everyone to get rum for the occasion Gibbs took Elizabeth's arm, put a finger to his lips and led her down to the cargo bay._

_Curious, Elizabeth watched him rummage around in a crate. Finally he found what he was looking for and swept it out with a flourish. It was a dress. A ruby red dress that looked eerily similar to the one Jack tore off of her when they first met. "I figured you'd like to at least get married in a dress." Gibbs chuckled at the grateful expression on her face. He scurried around to find some sort of bouquet she could use, while she changed into the dress. After a second of searching he came back with some flour reeds, seaweed, and a couple of drooping roses that had been set up in Elizabeth's cabin. Elizabeth thought it was lovely._

_"Oi! You stealing me future wife Gibbs?"_

_Gibbs chuckled and held out his arm for Elizabeth. She took it and smiled at him. He was more like a father to her then anyone she knew, it was only right that he gave her away. Though, in the back of her mind she wished her real father could. As Gibbs walked her up the stairs she felt her father's presence, walking next to her and smiling at her._

_She enjoyed the look on Jack's face when he saw her. It was a mixture of desire, confusion and wonder. His eyes traveled up and down her body while she was being walked towards him, putting a grin on her face. She wondered for a moment if he would regain his senses enough to do the ceremony._

_"Ye look lovely Miss Elizabeth." Bob mumbled when she took her place in front of Jack. Elizabeth smiled at him in thanks, then turned back to her future husband, who gurgled slightly but had enough control to regain his wits._

_"Er, crew...? Ye all are gathered on this deck to witness the joining of meself, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Pirate King Elizabeth Swann. Any one of you bilge rats believe we shouldn't be joined?" He silently dared anyone to say a word. Being the smart crew that they were, they said nothing. "Good. Now, do I, Captain Jack Sparrow, take Elizabeth Swann to be me wife? Aye, I believe I do."_

_"Do you, Elizabeth Swann, take me, Captain Jack Sparrow, to be yer husband?"_

_"Wait a minute, why do you get your title but I don't?"_

_"Because...i'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Tha's not a title luv, it's me name."_

_"You were born with the name 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?"_

_"Er, no, but that don't matter."_

_"Yes it does! I want my bloody title if you get your bloody title."_

_"Fine! Yeesh. Do you **Pirate King** Elizabeth Swann, take me, Captain Jack Sparrow, to be yer darned husband?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

_Elizabeth barely got the words out before Jack whisked her away to her cabin, shouting to the crew to enjoy the rum. She giggled and allowed him to gently shove her inside while he locked the cabin. Time for that fabulous honeymoon she had always dreamed of...well not exactly, but in that moment, as Jack kissed her so gently it made her insides melt and her legs tremble, she wouldn't want it any other way._

* * *

Lily sighed as she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the combined sound of John's breathing and the waves crashing against the side of the ship. It reminded her of the _Pearl_. When she'd wake up at night and be lulled back to sleep by Jack's deep breathing and the ocean's soothing sounds. Now she couldn't sleep with the ocean pounding on her wall. She enjoyed listening to the waves against the beach on the island but it was different when waves hit the side of her room. John, it seemed, could sleep perfectly through it.

With a grunt she hauled herself out of bed and walked out on deck. The cool night air brushed her face with a tender caress. She traveled along the side of the ship, looking down to the sea, and wondered what she would find. She stopped suddenly when a crab appeared on the side of the ship, glancing up at her from one of the window's below. It snapped it's claw at her and she stuck her tongue out at it. It felt all too familiar. When she looked again, the crab was gone.

Ignoring that for the moment she looked back out to sea. Nothing but and empty sky and black water greeted her. There was no moon, creating a eery effect over the water, making it look darker then normal. It looked dangerous to the naked eye. It seemed if you fell in you'd fall into a black abyss and never come back up. Strangely enough she could recall Davy Jones asking that poor, frightened sailor if he was afraid of death...of the black abyss.

Lily hated to admit it, but she was. It was bad enough to die once, but at least she was brought back last time. If she died again, odds were that no one could or would retrieve her. She doubted she'd be able to escape permanent death twice. She cracked a grim smile, remembering Jack telling her they'd be immortal, back when they were children. They would find the Fountain of Youth and live forever as Captain's Jack and Lily Sparrow. It was the promise of staying together for eternity that kept them going, kept them in search of ways to become immortal. Now Jack was who knows where, and Lily had a separate life from him.

An idea struck her, a vision of sorts. Why couldn't she look for the Fountain of Youth anyway? Once she found Jack, they could work on it again. She had other reasons to stay immortal now; John and Will. If she could live forever, she could be with Will forever. John would be able to get to know his father and Will wouldn't have to suffer through them both dying, eventually. Jack would stay immortal too, ever present as they roamed the world. Of course Lizzie would probably be in there somewhere.

Grinning she backed away from the side of the ship. She would go to the edges of the earth again to find her brother, if that's what it took. And together, they would find the Fountain of Youth. _I promise Jack, we'll be together again soon..._

* * *

James watched Lily from afar, wondering what the hell she was so cheery about. Will's deal only entitled him to stay with her until either she found Jack again, or she made port somewhere safe. Was Tortuga considered safe? _Bloody Turner, making me promise to stay with her. Why couldn't he let me bloody die? It would save me this pain, that's for damn sure._

Well, if Turner wanted her to stay safe he shouldn't have left her on that spit of land island. She was much safer out at sea, on the move. She was happier out here, and so was John interestingly enough. If she ported somewhere what would she do? Stay on land again? Get her own ship? Bloody waste of time if she was already on this ship.

What he needed, was a plan...

* * *

Ok so not as long as I hoped it would be, but still longer then the last chapter right? Also I apologize for making James say bloody a lot xD I kind of like the thought of him saying that.

I'm not sure how I feel about Jack and Liz's wedding flashback, it feels a bit...rushed, to me anyway. Did you all like it at least? Am I satiating your Jack/Lizzie love? :D

Question: Who wants Will to appear in the next chapter, or chapter after that?

R&R and tell me your thoughts!  
\/


End file.
